Fantômes
by Mr Jack Silver
Summary: Draco Malfoy est au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déteste les moldus, mais aime particulièrement un certain garçon. Intrigue empreinte de magie noire, de sexe, de haine, d’honneur, d’orgueil, et de bcp, bcp de sang. "DARK AND SLASHY" ¤Chapit
1. Prologue

_[Fantômes]_

**Mail :** poloniuslapensine.com

**Remerciements :** Sev, Neko, Nan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros  ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

**Synopsis :** Draco Malfoy est au service sur Seigneur des Ténèbres, considère Lucius comme son mentor, déteste les Muggle, mais aime un certain garçon. Intrigue emprunte de magie noire, de sexe, de haine, d'honneur, de fierté, d'orgueil, et de beaucoup de sang.

**Genre :** Espace Temps décalé (se déroule au XIX°), Dark (very), Slash, Yaoï (homophobes, passez votre chemin)

**Pairing**** :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rating :** R / NC-17 (en raison de la violence et du caractère sexuel explicite de nombreuses scènes)

**Spoilers :** Cinq Premiers tomes de Harry Potter

**Avertissement :** L'histoire se passe plusieurs années après la scolarité des élèves à Hogwarts, l'espace-temps est décalé. Les noms de lieu et de personnages sont en Anglais. L'histoire se déroule à Londres.

****

**_Prologue _**

****

****

Il l'avait enfin buté. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tous les deux, ensemble, contre eux, il avait pu le buter, presque sans regret, presque sans trembler, et, de ses propres mains, juste pour suivre les ordres.

Draco Malfoy avait vingt-et-un ans et il venait d'assassiner Harry Potter. Son propre cœur saignait maintenant, et il ne cilla pas, devant le cadavre sordide encore chaud qui reposait sur le lit défoncé. Il se retourna, enfila sa cape d'un vert émeraude, qui virevolta derrière sa nuque bien dessinée, et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte sans même un regard sur le corps nu couvert de cicatrices du jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Lucius l'attendait, au dehors, tel un Mentor qui lui aurait tout appris, d'une voix venimeuse et d'un regard méprisant, sans jamais aucun compliment, pour forger le caractère de son fils si doué. Draco ne sourit pas, comme depuis plusieurs mois, ses yeux ne s'illuminèrent pas, comme depuis plusieurs mois, et il ne laissa pas la main de Lucius toucher son épaule.

Il put sentir la canne de son père qui touchait son genou droit, dans la calèche étrange qui les ramènerait certainement au Manoir, et les crocs rouges du pommeau en forme de serpent argenté brillèrent d'une lueur étrange dans l'atmosphère sombre et enfumée. Avery fumait dans un des coins de l'habitacle, et les  roues en bois cognant sur les pavés en pierre grise provoquaient des secousses dans le corps à la fois creux et plein d'émotions du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. 

Draco put sentir la marque de son père se mettre à brûler sous sa cape et son veston sombre, noircir sur sa peau claire, et, une angoisse crût en lui, il avait un pressentiment étrange. La calèche s'arrêta devant un immeuble qui avait des allures de banque, et, même si les rideaux pourpres qui couvraient le verre glacé des vitres ne laissaient paraître aucun détail précis, Draco saisit qu'un danger se profilait.  

Lucius prononça quelques mots en gaélique et la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit. Une main s'engouffra dans l'intérieur plus froid que l'extérieur et  une main puissante tira Draco par son gilet gris anthracite. Son père ne lui adressa pas un regard alors que Draco comprenait qu'on l'avait amené au quartier général de la Sûreté, tout proche du Tribunal d'Instance.

Draco regarda Lucius, les yeux joueurs, sans ciller, sans laisser aucune émotion transparaître à travers les fossettes de son visage, il resta droit,  stoïque, les talonnettes de ses bottes claquant sur les pavés sombres, il le regarda aussi longtemps qu'il put, alors que l'homme le tirait, il le défia du regard jusqu'à ce que Lucius, murmurant d'autres mots, ferme la porte de la calèche qui reprenait sa course vers le Manoir, il sourit presque, alors qu'il comprit que son père regrettait d'avoir encore une fois suivi les ordres, il n'était pas fort, son père, même s'il l'avait crû pendant de longues années.

Il avait appris la magie, le mal, la haine de son père, il l'avait admiré, il l'avait détesté, et ce matin-là, il s'était joué de lui, alors que Lucius le trahissait, pour l'autre, pour le vieux aux yeux rouges.

Il faisait froid, et la porte grinça alors qu'il pénétrait dans la geôle qu'on lui désignait, alors qu'il comprenait qu'avoir tué Potter était certainement la pire erreur de sa vie. Son odeur lui manquait, et il revoyait son visage éclairé d'un triste sourire alors qu'il dégrafait son pantalon pour l'aimer, plus fort, plus loin.

La suite arrive, en flash-back, et plus noire...

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


	2. Chapitre Premier

_[Fantômes]_

**Mail :** poloniuslapensine.com

**Remerciements :** Sev, Neko, Nan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros  ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

**Synopsis :** Draco Malfoy est au service sur Seigneur des Ténèbres, considère Lucius comme son mentor, déteste les Muggle, mais aime un certain garçon. Intrigue emprunte de magie noire, de sexe, de haine, d'honneur, de fierté, d'orgueil, et de beaucoup de sang.

**Genre :** Espace Temps décalé (se déroule au XIX°), Dark (very), Slash, Yaoï (homophobes, passez votre chemin)

**Pairing**** :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rating :** R / NC-17 (en raison de la violence et du caractère sexuel explicite de nombreuses scènes)

**Spoilers :** Cinq Premiers tomes de Harry Potter

**Avertissement :** L'histoire se passe plusieurs années après la scolarité des élèves à Hogwarts, l'espace-temps est décalé. Les noms de lieu et de personnages sont en Anglais. L'histoire se déroule à Londres.

**Note :** Il y aura peu de chapitres, et ceux-ci seront courts...

**_Chapitre Premier_**

Draco s'assit au sol, dans la petite pièce exiguë, dont la lucarne aux barreaux rouillés donnait sur une ruelle sordide. Il passa sa main sur son avant bras, la marque ne l'avait pas brûlé, lui, quand celle de son père s'était embrasée il y avait alors quelques heures. A côté des cicatrices étranges et par-dessus la peau claire, le crâne noir dont la mandibule inférieure laissait passer un serpent qui ressortait de l'orbite gauche, régnait en maître, cette marque que beaucoup de sorciers rêvaient d'avoir, cette marque que tant d'autres redoutaient, Draco l'avait, profond dans sa peau pâle, profond dans les cicatrices qui le caractérisaient.

Les pavés couleur pierre étaient recouverts d'une sorte de grillage glacé qui laissait des traces dans les bottes en cuir de Draco. Il repensait aux dernières heures qu'il avait vécu, celles où il avait encore aimé Harry, il l'avait aimé en lui faisant mal, il l'avait aimé pendant plusieurs heures, et s'étaient tous deux effondrés au sol, leurs corps enchevêtrés et frémissant.  Lentement, alors qu'il observait d'un œil absent l'humidité qui suintait des murs, Draco Malfoy se souvint de la première fois où leurs corps avaient fait des étincelles.

C'était en septième année, à Hogwarts, au mois de Janvier. Ils s'étaient croisés, encore, au détour d'un couloir glacial animé de vent. Draco avait fixé Harry de ses yeux arrogants et ce dernier n'avait encore une fois pas supporté, il l'avait agrippé par le col et plaqué contre le mur. Le sourire aux lèvres, Draco l'avait regardé dans les yeux et le petit Gryffindor s'était encore plus énervé, avait plaqué Draco encore plus fort contre le mur froid. C'est là que Draco l'avait senti, qu'il avait senti l'une des pièces du pantalon de Potter se raidir, et c'est là qu'il avait encore plus souri.

- Potter, on n'arrive pas à calmer ses ardeurs ? avait-il fait.

Harry l'avait regardé méchamment, et lui avait donné un coup de tête. Draco avait ricané à nouveau, et avait passé sa main sur la braguette du brun qui s'était reculé au contact de l'impertinente. Draco avait osé plus loin et lui avait caressé le visage, commençant lui aussi à devenir serré dans son caleçon... Harry l'avait relâché, et était parti, les mains tremblantes, la voix coupée. Il n'avait plus osé croiser son regard de l'année.

Deux ans plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un club de Londres, Draco avait acquis sa marque, il en était fier, il avait concrétisé son allégeance à son père, il avait bravé les non-dits, et avait passé le test d'introspection avec brio. Harry Potter commençait ses études d'Auror.

Draco s'était approché de lui, et, d'un regard, lui avait rappelé la scène du couloir glacé, et, Harry Potter avait soutenu son regard. Draco eut alors le même sourire que quelques années auparavant et était ressorti du club, Potter sur ses talons. Il pleuvait cette après-midi là, et les pavés de Londres étaient encore plus glissants qu'à l'habitude. L'horloge de Big Ben avait sonné sept coups et une calèche s'était arrêtée devant le jeune homme blond. Ses bottes avaient heurté le marchepied et il était entré dans l'atmosphère confinée et glaciale de la calèche en lâchant un regard au brun qui l'avait observé. Le hennissement des chevaux avait retenti plusieurs longues secondes dans l'air sifflant des rues de la capitale Saxonne.

Plusieurs longs mois plus tard, Harry Potter était nommé au Ministère de la Magie et Draco Malfoy devenait le plus puissant des serviteurs du Dark Lord, toujours sous l'allégeance de son père qui lui avait tout appris. Draco avait tué, torturé, énormément appris des recueils sanglants de magie noire et découvert en lui des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas, il pouvait exercer la magie sans baguette, il pouvait faire mal d'un regard, il pouvait ensorceler de quelques phrases, mais son admiration pour son père restait sans bornes. Lucius restait derrière lui, imperturbable, et indifférent.

Le jeune blond avait eu un rendez-vous avec Harry Potter qu'il cherchait à revoir, par jeu, ou par envie. Ils l'avaient fait, là, sur le bureau en bois du brun, Draco l'avait pris de dos, les yeux rieurs, et Harry Potter n'avait plus jamais pu s'en passer. Tout d'abord totalement dénués de sentiments, les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés et Harry s'était surpris à murmurer des paroles étranges aux oreilles d'un Malfoy pervers qui masquait la marque sur son avant-bras d'un effleurement de lèvres. Harry Potter savait très bien que Draco était au service du Lord, mais il n'avait plus peur, il ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte. C'étaient ses yeux gris qui l'avaient attiré, ses yeux gris, et l'interdit qui régnait dans l'idée de voir deux hommes coucher ensemble, l'interdit qui régnait parce qu'il avait refusé les avances de son ami roux, et surtout, le fait que Draco Malfoy soit si proche de l'ennemi tant haï.

Draco insonorisait la pièce d'un claquement de doigts, et leurs chairs se heurtaient bruyamment sur le fauteuil Voltaire du bureau de fonction de l'Auror. La verge du brun avait besoin des mains de Draco comme d'une drogue, et les lèvres de Draco avaient besoin de sentir celles de Potter contre elles si fort qu'elles en saignaient quand ils étaient trop loin.

Draco avait développé l'Occlumency qui lui permettait de cacher ses préférences, ses mensonges, ses **fantômes** à tout le monde d'une manière si puissante que les gens dans la rue changeaient de trottoir quand il marchait le regard fixe et que les chevaux des calèches tremblaient à son approche la Legilimency qu'il savait pratiquer le rendait invulnérable face à ses adversaires, et même son dernier amant, son propre professeur, Severus Snape, était incapable de rivaliser avec lui. 

Le jeune blond portait les stigmates de son père sur la nuque, une simple marque en forme de triangle renversé, qui rendait physique l'allégeance qu'il lui avait faite, et, le regardant dans les yeux un soir de douleur, Lucius avait compris, et avait transmis les ordres au jeune garçon.

Celui-ci n'avait pas écouté, et avait continué à s'amuser avec ses adversaires comme il s'amusait avec les fesses de Harry Potter, perdant ses moyens, sa contenance, son intégrité devant la verge, les yeux, les lèvres, le torse du blond, et ce dernier le savait, il le savait pertinemment.

Dans la chambre sordide qu'ils avaient squatté un soir de folie furieuse, Harry Potter avait aimé sentir les bourses du Blond effleurer ses fesses avant qu'il le pénètre, profond, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux, et les mains froides du blond sur son sexe érigé le laissaient ivre de plaisir alors que toutes ses entrailles vibraient au rythme de la pluie qui battait les flaques des pavés.

L'odeur de fumée qui stagnait dans Londres au dessus de la _Thames_ laissait un brouillard grisant et enivrant dans les narines des passants. Potter aimait le sexe, Draco aimait le sexe, et malgré les missions que l'ordre lui confiait, Harry trouvait toujours quelques heures par semaine à consacrer à son tortionnaire préféré. De son côté, Draco s'était arrangé pour que son père oublie ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. 

Un craquement sourd venait de retentir dans la cellule de Draco Malfoy, et, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser son corps exploser en repensant à ses moments avec Potter, il regarda le gardien qui venait le chercher pour l'amener dans le bureau d'un des inspecteurs de la Sûreté Londonienne. Il se leva lentement, et on le fit passer du côté sorcier du quartier général. Il vit sa baguette sur le bureau de l'inspecteur et sourit.

Il sentait la présence de Lucius et des autres, derrière les murs de la bâtisse trop protégée, le vieux aux yeux rouges était tout proche, mais, ils n'étaient pas là pour le sauver. Bientôt viendrait le moment de son procès, au Tribunal d'Instance Magique.

Encore quelques chapitres, toujours à travers les souvenirs de Draco, le sang arrive bientôt, le pouvoir et la haine aussi, toujours en flash back.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


	3. Chapitre Second

_[Fantômes]_

**Mail :** poloniuslapensine.com

**Remerciements :** Sev, Neko, Nan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros  ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

**Synopsis :** Draco Malfoy est au service sur Seigneur des Ténèbres, considère Lucius comme son mentor, déteste les Muggle, mais aime un certain garçon. Intrigue emprunte de magie noire, de sexe, de haine, d'honneur, de fierté, d'orgueil, et de beaucoup de sang.

**Genre :** Espace Temps décalé (se déroule au XIX°), Dark (very), Slash, Yaoï (homophobes, passez votre chemin)

**Pairing**** :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rating :** R / NC-17 (en raison de la violence et du caractère sexuel explicite de nombreuses scènes)

**Spoilers :** Cinq Premiers tomes de Harry Potter

**Avertissement :** L'histoire se passe plusieurs années après la scolarité des élèves à Hogwarts, l'espace-temps est décalé. Les noms de lieu et de personnages sont en Anglais. L'histoire se déroule à Londres.

**Note :** Il y aura peu de chapitres, et ceux-ci seront courts...

**_Chapitre Second_**

****

****

L'on pouvait entendre les murmures des badauds grouiller devant les grilles sales et humides de la Haute Cour Magique, et, des sorciers de toute la région de London étaient venus assister à ce procès si infâme.

Draco pouvait ressentir la force des haines qui s'élevaient des cœurs terrorisés à travers les barreaux serrés de sa cellule exiguë, dont le soupirail laissait ses yeux acier se poser sur les pieds boueux des gardes fous. Il inspira profondément.

Maintenant que la clameur s'amplifiait encore plus, et qu'elle pénétrait ses entrailles au plus profond, il se prit à se souvenir de son apprentissage, de la magie qu'il avait ingérée, du mal qu'il avait fait, du plaisir qu'il avait pris à cela, des vies qu'il avait détruites, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ils croyaient tous que les Dementors qui le gardaient l'affaiblissaient, ils croyaient tous qu'il ne pourrait pas partir, qu'il serait condamné à la Pendaison, comme les vulgaires étrangers. Mais Non. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ne serait pas tué par de vulgaires sang-mêlés qu'étaient les membres du Conseil Supérieur. Oui, Potter était mort, oui, il l'avait tué, mais pour une raison tout à fait précise.

Il eut un soubresaut quand ses veines crurent sentir l'aura de Lucius s'approcher. Ce n'était qu'une vague, Draco ne le redoutait plus, mais les amers souvenirs des soirées passées à souffrir, des soirées passées à apprendre à avoir mal avec son père, avaient laissé des traces indélébiles dans son âme, Lucius lui avait appris le mal, il le lui avait inculqué, et Draco s'en était joué. Il avait amélioré toutes ses capacités, et aucun sorcier vivant ou mort ne pourrait gagner un duel contre lui, pas un, pas un seul. La puissance sombre qu'il avait développée émanait de chacune des parcelles de son corps pâle et glacé, il était prêt à tout, et il se vengerait des trahisons d'honneur que Père et les autres lui avaient infligé il y avait alors seulement quelques heures.

Sa haine brûlait en lui, et Draco vacilla.

Le souvenir l'envahit.

_La lame pourpre de la dague au manche d'ébène courait sur ses bras et des traces carmin empourpraient la peau pâle du jeune garçon, toutes les sensations de douleur étaient exacerbées par cette baguette d'If contre sa nuque, par les runes sombres que Lucius semblait graver sur la peau de son dos, il avait mal, et ses bras étaient entièrement lacérés d'une lame affilée, le mal acide qu'il éprouvait avait retiré de ses yeux les seules larmes qu'il aurait jamais pu verser comme un homme, et la douleur qui croissait en lui le rendrait bientôt plus fort à chaque seconde qui s'écoulerait, tandis que ses peurs s'annihilaient, laissant place à une puissance non contenue._

_Lucius sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues, alors que la lame devenait brûlante et que Draco cessait de saigner. Il donna un coup de pied à son disciple, son fils, son élève. Draco avait une capacité à endurer la douleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Des gouttes de sang brûlant perlèrent sur le palais d' « yeux Aciers »._

_Un silence glacé et sordide plana lourdement tandis que le jeune homme blond se relevait très lentement du sol parqueté de chêne. Une voix d'outre-tombe siffla d'entre ses dents quelques mots aigus de latin, et, les émeraudes du pommeau de la canne de Lucius se craquelèrent pour aller s'enfoncer profondément dans sa propre nuque. Ses yeux passèrent du gris au rouge, et, comme ne possédant plus rien de lui-même, Draco jeta un regard dément aux murs de plâtre qui soutenaient les poutres de la pièce des dessins celtiques y apparurent en javelots de feu obscur. Les yeux de Draco redevinrent acier. Lucius tapota sa canne avec sa baguette et deux nouvelles émeraudes s'incrustèrent dans l'argent soudain mat. Il passa sa main dans son gilet d'un vert moribond et la baguette de Draco tomba au sol, scintillant encore du sort de protection qu'il venait d'y appliquer afin que Draco ne puisse s'en servir. Le manche était gravé de caractères Elfiques, leur sens avait changé. Draco venait de gagner dix-sept niveaux de puissance obscure. _

_Comme obéissant à l'instinct du blond, la frêle tige de bois vola rapidement jusqu'à la pochette en cuir noir portée par le ceinturon en métal._

Le souvenir s'estompa.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et, sans même avoir humé l'odeur âcre des Dementors, ou même écouté le morbide murmure qui s'élevait de la foule juste au dessus de lui, Draco sut que l'heure était arrivée. Et ses souvenirs prenaient de la place dans son esprit mélancolique, et son iris gauche vira à l'écarlate trahissant son état de sérieux. Les gonds rouillés de la lourde porte de sa cellule émirent un cri strident et, un murmure caverneux résonna, lui indiquant qu'il devait sortir de la pièce. Il fit mine d'obéir, et marcha le long du corridor sombre, préparant son visage aux regards horrifiés, se souvenant des conseils de Père, se remémorant chaque trahison, aimant chaque moment de supériorité qu'il avait jamais vécu en pensant à son sang et à l'étendue de son intelligence, contenant ses émotions dans deux seuls sentiments, Haine et Mépris.

Il aima gravir ces escaliers en colimaçon tout en sentant les murmures affolés s'amplifier, il aima deviner la terreur sur chacun des visages, ces larmes dans les yeux de chaque mère, il aima ce regard méprisant qu'il porterait au garde fou qui le poussait pour qu'il avance plus vite, et, plus encore, il aima distinguer chaque détail du visage du président de la cour, en s'attardant sur cette lueur haineuse dans le regard torve et bleu pâle, observant par ailleurs les commissures serrées des lèvres exsangues des jurés, scrutant d'un oeil pair l'ombre du coussin vermillon sur lequel l'huissier avait probablement déposé sa baguette, tremblant de peur, haletant d'effroi. Quel Doux Châtiment que de voir ces faces terrorisées, Quelle Douce Torture que de les imaginer rire du verdict qu'ils croiraient voir tomber.

Mais, ils ne savaient pas, ils ne savaient pas que ses pouvoirs étaient trop difficilement concevables, ils ne savaient pas, que bientôt les vitres seraient brisées et les rideaux en feu.

Le silence pesant laissait transparaître le mépris qui se dégageait de chacune des pores de son derme, et Draco ricana, se délectant de la vague affolée qui planait plus vite sur l'assemblée que son propre regard parcourait les visages tout émus. La voix du président tonna dans la salle.

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps de Poste.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Un petit review est bienvenu.

Polonius


	4. Chapitre Troisième

_[Fantômes]_

**Mail :** polonius [] 

**Remerciements :** Sev, Neko, Nan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros  ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

**Synopsis :** Draco Malfoy est au service sur Seigneur des Ténèbres, considère Lucius comme son mentor, déteste les Muggle, mais aime un certain garçon. Intrigue emprunte de magie noire, de sexe, de haine, d'honneur, de fierté, d'orgueil, et de beaucoup de sang.

**Genre :** Espace Temps décalé (se déroule au XIX°), Dark (very), Slash, Yaoï (homophobes, passez votre chemin)

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rating :** R / NC-17 (en raison de la violence et du caractère sexuel explicite de nombreuses scènes)

**Spoilers :** Cinq Premiers tomes de Harry Potter

**Avertissement :** L'histoire se passe plusieurs années après la scolarité des élèves à Hogwarts, l'espace-temps est décalé. Les noms de lieu et de personnages sont en Anglais. L'histoire se déroule à Londres.

**Note :** Il y aura peu de chapitres, et ceux-ci seront courts... Les RAR viendront plus tard, dans un chapitre réservé aux Rewiewers, au début de la fic.

**Un très très grand merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß (béta), de m'encourager et de corriger mes chapitres. Allez lire Rien d'autre que ma Haine ainsi qu'A la faveur de l'Automne, ses magnifiques fics. RDQMH est la meilleure que j'aie jamais lu, elle est dans mes favoris.**

**Merci...**

**_Chapitre Troisième_**

Le silence pesant laissait transparaître le mépris qui se dégageait de chacun des pores de son derme, et Draco ricana, se délectant de la vague affolée qui planait plus vite sur l'assemblée que son propre regard parcourait les visages tout émus. La voix du président tonna dans la salle.

Le murmure dans la salle s'éteint et tous les regards se posèrent sur la nuque de Draco Malfoy qui marchait le regard dédaigneux vers le box où chacun croyait qu'il siègerait tout le long de son procès.

De grandes vitres laissaient paraître au loin des nuages sombres sur le ciel d'un gris infiniment désespoir. La haine gravit en lui, il put la sentir remonter le long de son échine, éclatant en petites bulles déchargeant électricité magique et poisons violents dans ses veines, cette haine brûla ses prunelles, et les vitres éclatèrent.

Il fixa les yeux du président de la cour et du sang coula le long des lèvres du vieux, il se concentra encore plus fort, en riant, en s'esclaffant de leurs têtes apeurées, et les nez de l'assemblée se mirent à saigner à leur tour. Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main droite et les grandes portes se verrouillèrent en un cliquetis d'acier. Les rideaux prirent feu, et sa baguette voleta jusqu'à lui, faisant fondre les morceaux de fer forgé qui la retenaient à la tribune. Sa puissance croissait dans tout son corps vide, vide du brun, vide de sentiments.

Il avança la main gauche, et, invoquant une rune Elfique, il propulsa une décharge d'ondes qui tua les Aurors prêts à se jeter sur lui. Il rit à nouveau, s'amusant des visages terrorisés, se délectant de cette douleur palpable, se repaissant de cette peur qui formait un nuage, tout près, tout près de ses yeux tempête.

Il se retourna lentement, faisant apparaître avec sa baguette un porte cigarette en ivoire. Il y coinça une longue et fine cigarette entièrement blanche dont la braise bruissa alors qu'elle s'enflammait. Il humecta ses lèvres froides, et se plongea dans les yeux de la petite femme aux yeux ambre, au premier banc. Ses yeux lui rappelèrent le sexe de Harry.

Des rais de lumière pâle pénétraient dans le tribunal à travers les carreaux brisés. Draco sourit tristement. Le ciel gris aux odeurs de pluie le prit à la gorge, et il se sentit suffoquer, suffoquer de tristesse, d'un désespoir amer. La lumière lui sembla être Dieu qui serait descendu dans l'Enfer de cette terre, mais Dieu est mort, parce qu'il a tué Harry. Il marcha, ses bottes claquant sur le sol étrange, résonnant contre les murs barrés de bois, se perdant dans les murmures incertains de l'Assemblée.

Les portes verrouillées vibrèrent. Draco observa son reflet à demi déformé dans le grand miroir aux taches pourpres il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et sortit. Le long et étroit corridor était vide. Il se hâta vers le boulevard, et courut, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main droite. Le visage de Harry le hantait, ces yeux émeraude étaient la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée, et il les avait éteint, éteint par sa magie, éteint par ses folies.

Il souleva la manche en lin de sa chemise et dévisagea sa marque, cette marque affreuse, il aurait voulu que le vieux aux yeux rouges ne la lui applique jamais. Mais bientôt, bientôt il serait vengé.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre et malpropre, aux odeurs grasses de vieilles ordures. Il avait mal aux doigts. Les Aurors de toute l'Angleterre seraient bientôt à ses trousses, et il sentait la puissance de son père croître en lui, il sentait que son père savait, il sentit que Lucius était en colère. Draco jeta son mégot sur les pavés anthracites, de petites étincelles rougeoyantes jaillirent du filtre bagué d'argent qui s'éteint sur l'eau suintante du sol sale. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Le tonnerre gronda et une pluie acide se mit à tomber sur la ville toute grise. Il n'était pas très loin de la Tamise, le fleuve malsain de la capitale.

Comme un orchestre infini, jouaient à l'intérieur de son corps creux de haine des musiciens désespérés. Cette musique différente transperçait ses veines de lames acérées. Tout lui rappelait Harry, dans cette atmosphère de fin de monde, tantôt dans ces soupiraux sombres, tantôt dans ces chambres aphones, chacune des courbes de son corps, chacun de ses soupirs, ces yeux, ces lèvres. Il ne les possèderait plus jamais. Plus jamais.

°pardonne moi Harry, pardonne moi° firent ses pensées.

Il transplana vers Knockturn Alley, et, dans cette même ambiance obscure et insolente, il entra dans un immeuble ancien. Ses doigts effleurèrent la rampe métallique et le dirigèrent vers l'appartement du troisième étage. Il ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'il portait en pendentif, et marcha directement vers le buffet noir. Il sortit une bouteille bleue, et avala une rasade d'alcool. Il ralluma une cigarette, la fumée âcre le fit toussoter, et il inspira profondément. Tout allait s'écrouler, toutes les vies de ces hommes.

Il rit, d'un rire sans joie, d'un rire amer. Sa main droite caressa son cou, et il alla prendre le revolver dans le sixième tiroir de sa bibliothèque. Il le passa entre sa ceinture en cuir et son pantalon. Il attrapa une longue gabardine noire et transplana à Paris. Notre-dame sonna quatre coups. Les quais des bords de Seine donnaient au fleuve pollué des airs de Styx. Il marcha, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Une silhouette noire s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit un colis empaqueté dans du papier de soie pourpre. Draco sourit en entendant le son des feuilles qui se déchiraient, elles lui rappelaient le paquet que Harry lui avait offert, alors qu'il allait l'aimer, juste là, sur la méridienne en cuir.

- Merci Viggo, fit sa voix éraillée.

L'homme hocha la tête, et disparut. Draco eut à peine le temps d'observer ses yeux d'un noir glacé. La pluie fit courir des larmes sur ses joues pâles, et une autre ombre s'approcha de lui. Il s'accroupit, et souleva l'un des pavés. Son corps pâlit encore, et fut aspiré par le gouffre sordide.

Le petit carré de ciel qui fonçait à vue d'œil l'impressionna. Une autre goutte de pluie s'abattit sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il s'essuya du revers de sa main, et marcha dans la longue galerie qui s'offrait à ses pieds. Le sol humide faisait de troublants 'flic floc' sous les talonnettes de ses bottes. Sa gabardine se couvrit de buée, et il s'avança encore vers la petite lueur frémissant tout au bout du couloir.  

Ses lèvres frémirent alors qu'une image d'Harry en train de l'embrasser frappa les méandres de ses souvenirs. Ce ne fut pas la pluie qui humidifia ses yeux cette fois-ci.

Voilà, ça annonce encore un peu plus la suite des évènements.

Un review fait plaisir, pour dire ce que vous avez pensé...

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas

Polonius


End file.
